The Broken Lands
by Hamiltalia-Trash
Summary: There are four kingdoms called Spades, Clubs, Diamonds and Hearts. After a great war each of the houses lost trust in each other, and a long time of loss and betrayal fell upon the domains. In an act to save the kingdoms a new generation has taken control. But what will happen when a King can not be found for one of our realms and new troubles arise between the empires?
1. AN

Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for giving this story a try. I'm doing the full summary here because the whole summary won't fit in the slot it's too long so here it is-

A long time ago in an alternative universe there were four kingdoms that fell into war for reason long forgotten. These four kingdoms were called Spades, Clubs, Diamonds and Hearts. After the war each of the houses lost trust in each other, and a long time of loss and betrayal fell upon the domains. In an act to save the kingdoms a new generation has taken control. But what will happen when a King can not be found for one of our realms and new troubles arise between the empires?

This story is based off of a section in stripedpenguinsocks' story called 'How to Win a Tsundere's Heart', on It's a great story and I highly recommend it.

Hope you Enjoy!


	2. New Leaders

Arthur's POV

It is the first time all the royals were meeting face to face and naturally my palms are sweating, and my head is spinning. I don't think I have ever been this nervous in my entire life, then again my whole life has been dedicated to this day, the day I rule the kingdom.

I stop outside of the great big oak doors that hide away the conference room where the other royals are waiting. I reach for the door knob but stop short unable to make myself open the door. "Are you alright Your Highness?" I let out a small yelp and turn around faster than a speeding bullet when I see the slender, asian man and let out a relived sigh "Oh, Yao it's just you." "Yes, Your Highness I'm afraid it's just me." I smile at how formal he is being "Yao we've been friends for years no need to call me "Your Highness"" I said making air quotes with my hands "Just call me Arthur like nothing has changed" He smiles "Yes of course" I notice a lot of tension melt off of his face I don't blame him just like me he has been training his whole life to be an Jack and I guess finally being one puts him on edge. "Would you like me to walk in first?" I can tell how much he's mocking me, just like Yao. "Yes...please." I say fiddling with the small heart shaped clock in my hand the clocked that seemed to fail to work ever since I became queen He smiled "Your wish is my command my queen." He mocked doing some kind of weird bow in front of me "Shut up." I try not to sound sheepish, but failed he laughs and placed a hand on the door knob "Ready?" he says looking back "Ready."

He turns the door knob and opens the door to the big beautiful room decorated with a grand table in the middle and nine people around the table three representatives from each kingdom. The three people from each land being the King the Queen and the Jack. I clear my throat in my best attempt to sound confident "Welcome to the Spades Kingdom" I introduce looking around the room and the many faces some of them look so happy to be here and others look like they wanted to be anywhere else in the world than here "To get to know each other we will go around the table the King of each kingdom will introduce themselves, their kingdom, their Queen then their Jack." I look around at everyone staring at me really awkward...

"Would anyone like to go first" Yao says saving the day, like always. He turns to me and gives a knowing smile as if saying 'Don't worry we're going to get through this' I give a small smile in return and look back toward the others in the room.

"Oui! We will go first" Says a man with slightly long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a bright yellow vest also being one of the ones that look over joyed to be in the room. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy, but you can all call me Francis for short." He said turning and winking at me not knowing what to do I give him a confused look trying to not seem fazed "This is my dear Queen, Lilly and my Jack, Vash" he said putting an arm around each of them as he introduced them. Lilly seeming slightly uncomfortable and Vash looked like he wanted tear Francis' arm of and beat him with it. "And we are The Kingdom of Diamonds" Francis finished.

"I guess it is our turn, Da?" Said a man dressed in green cloak like cape with oddly blonde hair (in fact so blonde it appeared to be white) and violet eyes. "My name is Ivan Braginski, this is my Queen, Elizabeta and my Jack, Roderich" He motion too each of them as he said their names "We are The Kingdom of Clubs" I turn to look at Yao who is in turn staring at Ivan I nudge him and he turns to me looking very confused as if he had just recovered from a trance "You were staring" I whisper in his ear "Was not" He says back "Yes you were" He turns away "T-thank you Ivan" I roll my eyes and look back at Yao "Next" I say before Yao can.

A tall blonde muscular man wearing a red cloak stands up and clears his throat "My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt and this is my Queen, Kiku and my Jack, Feliciano" He said "Ve~ Ciao everyone!" Feliciano seemed to be one of the ones who is overly excited to be here, "It's nice to meet you all." Kiku says giving a polite bow. "We are The Kingdom of Hearts"

As they finished introducing themselves Francis said "And are you two going to introduce yourselves?" I turned to Yao and he turned to me and we both started laughing "How rude of us not to introduce ourselves" I said for the most part all nervousness disappearing "I am Arthur Kirkland Queen of Spades and this is my Jack, Yao" I look over at Ivan this time catching him staring at Yao I smile and whisper to Yao "He's Looking at you." Yao gives me a look that mainly says 'Shut up or die' I try hard not to laugh.

"If you are Queen where is your King?" Ludwig asks "We currently haven't found the King...yet." I said, once again becoming kinda nervous "Who will rule your land?" Francis asked seeming over dramatic if you ask me "I think I am fully capable of looking over the land in till our King is found."

Francis looked at me opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but was interrupted by a faint rattling coming from the window everyone halted and looked at the window each jack reaching for their weapon with every intent to protect their leaders. The window burst open as smoke filled the area blinding everyone in the room, as the smoke cleared there was a tan man wearing a white mask standing by the window, "Who are you state your business!" Yao yelled in one of the harshest tone I have ever heard him speak in. The man threw up his hands in surrender and gave a nervous laugh "Yo, Gil what do I do?" he whispered to the window seal right next to him, a pale hand grabbed the ledge and a white haired man with a huge smile plastered on his face hoisted himself above the ledge his foot getting stuck on the window sill when he tried to jump through the window causing him to fall into the room. He got up quickly trying to cover up his mistake, after dusting himself off he stood up straight and smiled brightly, "TADAH!" "Who are you?" Vash said a sword in his hand. The white haired man cleared his throat and announced; "A message from the heir to the Throne of Awesome slash current ruler of the Throne of Awesome" He looked around the room and yelled "ME! Fear not you stupid royals! It is us the Jokers of the land!" He jumped onto the table pacing back and forth "And your names are?" Lilly said her voice being so small and quiet. "That is Sadik" He said pointing to the other man who was sitting on the table and gave a slight wave " And, I am The Awesome Gilbert." He hopped off the table and took Lilly's hand gently and pecked it. " And it's a pleasure to meet you." Sadik walked over to Gilbert and slapped him on top of his head, "Gil, Talk now- Flirting later" Sadik said looking over at Kiku and winked, Kiku just simply looked away.

"Okay then, So why are you two here anyway?" I spoke up. Gilbert stood again after just sitting down and walked over to me laughing "We are here to deliver the grand prophecy of course!" He snickered slinging an arm around my neck sending semi-chills down my spine. What Prophecy?

 _A/N Hope you enjoyed this first part. I've been wanting to write something for a while but never had the chance and I figured since summer is coming up I might as well do it! I would love some constructive feedback and reviews other than that, Thanks for reading!_


	3. Prophecy?

Yao's POV

"What prophecy?" Arthur said his voice laced with curiosity and over all concern. "The prophecy of course!" Gilbert yelled out pausing for a second. "Wait what prophecy..." Gilbert said and was interrupted by Sadik "Gil..." "What?!" Gilbert's voice attempting to sound innocent. "You know, the king... ring a bell?" Sadik said motioning with his hand. Gilbert looked confused for a second before brightening up, "Oh! Right!" Gilbert exclaimed laughing, "The fate of the four kingdom of this land, all rest in the palm of your hand. For war is once again near, though there is no reason to fear. Only when your heart beats fast and the clock works and ticks with time, that the kingdoms will be relieved of this crime. Young que n of only eighteen, must find the king. Then as the war once again ends the wedding bells will ring." Gilbert aimed pointed at Arthur imitating a gun, Arthur's green eyes filled with wonder and shock. "But fail at obtaining true loves kiss, and the sharp shooters will surely not miss." There was a long suspenseful pause. Gilbert pretended to shoot Arthur, Arthur's eyes grew with shock. The feeling of tension remained in the room intil Sadik once again jumps on the table, "Basically all of your guys' precious kingdoms are doomed if queenie over here doesn't find the last royal." Arthur tried his best not to show how worried he really was, "T-then I will do just that!" Arthur slammed both of his hands on the table, "As Queen of Spades, I declare that no one in this kingdom shall rest in till the king is found." He paused for a moment consumed in thought. "In till then I say we create a truce." Everybody thought for a moment then Ludwig spoke up, "A truce is a good idea, we have to keep peace between all of us for as long as possible. Even if it may be inevitable." I finally decided to speak up, "Then it's settled until further notice we are all under a truce, Agreed?" I looked around the room seeing all representatives nod their heads. "Good, I will provide all paper work needed intil further notice this meeting is dismissed."

A/N Sorry for a shorter chapter but this was just a good part to stop. Hope you enjoyed! (I also didn't re-read it so sorry for grammer mistakes and stuff)


	4. True Love

Arthur's POV

"So you have to find the King?" "It should be easy, Lukas... Hopefully." I say walking alongside my long time friend, Lukas, "You don't sound very sure of yourself." "It can't possibly be that hard, as my magic consultant and close friend I will need your help." I stop walking to face Lukas and continue talking," I need you to help me figure out why he hasn't come forward like the next set of royals are supposed to." Lukas smiles slightly I raise an eyebrow relatively confused, "What? What is it?" "Nothing it's just that you said "He" it's like you already know it's going to be a man." I sneered slightly. "So." "There's nothing wrong with it... I'm just saying."

I hear the distant sound of running as it gets louder both Lukas and I turn toward the direction that the sound was emitting from and see Gilbert running toward us, "I couldn't help but hear your conversation earlier." Gilbert paused gasping for air, "Damn I hate running." He said catching his breath then continuing, "Anyway I heard you guys and thought I should say that I can help you! I can tell you things that books can not!"

"Are you going to tell us or just stand there?" I say crossing my arms lifting my head a little higher.

Gilbert lifted his head as well most likely contemplating whether he should tell me or not, "Beg me first." He stated a smug grin on his face. I could tell he wouldn't tell me unless I "begged" so, cutting out the middle man I decided not to argue, "Oh great, powerful, and oh so very awesome... Gilbert, will you please tell me your secret? Or in your words 'Do me a solid bro?'" I said sarcastically. "Not digging the sarcasm, but I'll tell you anyway since I'm nice and awesome like that." Gilbert shrugged "The royals of the Spades kingdom are uh...Different from the other kingdoms."

How can we different I thought Lukas asked before I could gather my words, "And how is Spades different from the other kingdoms?"

"That is an awesome question!" Gilbert smirked, "As you may already know many of the relationships in the other three lands are strictly political they may involve love, but are not required to."

"Are you saying Spades isn't like that?" I say still slightly confused, "I'm getting there." Gilbert begins to walk around the room again always seeming like he can't contain himself, but still explaining. "Spades is the kingdom of magic and holds power over much of the universe's magic." I roll my eyes beginning to become inpatient, "Yes we are aware of the magical system." Lukas seems to becoming as restless as I am. Gilbert just continued to pace back and forth ignoring Lukas' comment, "Well since magic is a very powerful force the people controlling it must have a very strong and special bond, and what's the only force stronger than magic?" Gilbert asked Lukas and I pause for a moment not because we don't know the answer, but because of what the answer is. Gilbert waits a moment and continues, "That's right, Love. This land needs rulers that are in love, without love the risk of corruption is too great. The last king and queen only had a political relationship and almost destroyed all four kingdoms due to fights and disagreements"

Lukas scoffed. I don't blame him this whole idea of love is ridiculous, it's not like love can solve all your problems. As if having someone hold you and wish all your problems away could actually work... It can't work. Lukas spoke on my part,"Even a couple in love can fight." "That is true." Gilbert responds,"But if they are truly in love, they will always reach an agreement."

I look down and shake my head in disbelief, "So... what you mean is I have to... fall in love?" Gilbert stopped pacing and walked to me looking right into my eyes. "Pretty much, but since love has no boundaries it can be anyone from any kingdom. Just something to keep in mind."

Lukas and I stare at the so called magical human being before Lukas speaks. "Searching that many people can take forever, We should ask the other kingdoms to help find someone with the mark."

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy." I shoot my eyes over at Gilbert. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Well you see the King mark only appears when the King is kissed by the Queen."

"So I have to go around kissing everyone?! Do you have any idea what people will think?" I exclaim both surprised and concerned. "Don't worry there's one more way to narrow it down." Gilbert pointed to my clock necklace, "My necklace?" Gilbert continues "Yes! You have one that has a "Q" for queen, the King should have one just like it but instead of a "Q" it will have "K". Find the possessor of the clock and you'll find the King."

"But, I got this necklace from the Queen herself the King died at battle and was most likely buried with the clock there's no way anybody can have it. My clock doesn't even work, it can't tell time." I had so many questions, but none of them answered.

"That's what you think! I wish you luck Queen. Bye!" And with that Gilbert vanished.

A/N Another chapter hope you enjoyed Thanks for reading


	5. Markless

A/N Okay so I don't know if it's like this for all of the cardverse au but in this au if you're not a royal your a number or someone called a 'markless' meaning you have no number. So Matthias is a 3 and Alfred is a markless. Right that being said enjoy!

\--0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0--

Alfred's POV

Matthias and I had been kicking around a soccer ball on the outskirts of the village for about an hour now and it's just starting to get dark.

"We should start heading back to the village soon." Matthias kicked the ball back over to me and smiled, "Before someone thinks you killed me."

I laugh slightly, "I would never do that."

I kicked the ball back over to him a little to hard.

"I know that." Matthias grunts while trying to stop the ball from rolling away. "You know that. But you know a lot people still don't trust the markless." Right... just because I don't have a mark I'm treated differently.

"Mmmm Maybe the new royals will be able to change that." Matthias kicks the ball back after gaining control of the ball. "What time is it?" I say looking to the sky as the sun is just setting over the trees surrounding the village.

"Time to get a watch that works." Matthias grinned at me. I grab the heart shaped watch with a 'K' crested on it's delicate surface and hold it up "Hey! Just because it doesn't work doesn't mean it's not special!"

"Sure it might be 'special' but it's not gonna help you tell time, if I were you I would trash it or maybe try and sell it, you could get a couple bucks off that then you could buy a watch that works." I stare down at the watch.

Honestly I've thought about selling it and I've tried to sell it before but every time no one will take it, it's kind of like I can't get rid of it. Like /I'm/ destined to have it.

"It just feels special."

"Well suit yourself." He walks over and picks up the ball.

"I'm gonna head back to the village, you coming?"

"I'll be there in a bit." "Okay." Matthias walks of towards the village. I walk over to a tree and sit down staring up at the beautiful display of colors that the sun is painting across the sky as the moon creeps up behind following the sun with it's dark yet gorgeous sky filled with stars.

I sigh out of envy, yet sadness. Envious of all the privileges I can't have but others can just because I'm markless, and sadness just out of pure pity of myself.

This will change.

It has to.

\--0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0--

A/N Hope you enjoyed that, I also hope it makes sense if it doesn't I am more than happy to answer all your questions~ Other than that have a great day :D


	6. How About a Ball?

Arthur's POV

"Ugh." I rested my head on the long conference room table,"How are we going to find the new King, searching every village in all four kingdoms will take forever." I groaned.

"Stop whining." Lukas said bluntly. "He is right though." Yao responded,"If we can find a way to get everyone in one place it may be a lot easier."

Lukas perked up slightly,"How about a ball, it could be a masquerade."

Yao smiled "That's a great idea! We can have everyone dress in their kingdom colors."

"That's great have a messenger send invitations to all the kingdoms." I can't help but sound exhausted.

"Now, I'm going to go sleep for a few days." I stand up and start walking towards the door "Can you afford just sleeping for one day we kind of need a ruler for this kingdom." Yao responded sarcastically "Hahaha- Yao I need sleep." I say walking out of the room.

~~~~~~~~0~0~0~0~0~0~~~~~~~~~

Roderich's POV

"Your Highness this came in the mail today, it's an invitation from Spades." I stood in front of Ivan and Elizabeta, Elizabeta jumped off of her throne and ran over grabbing the invitation from my hand and kissed my cheek. I smile lightly at her as her face lit up when she read the card,"It's an invitation to a ball for our whole kingdom!"

~~~~~~~~0~0~0~0~0~0~~~~~~~~~

Kiku's POV

"Ve~ An invitation to a ball from the Spades kingdom! We should go Ludwig it could be fun!" Feliciano bounced over to Ludwig jumping into his lap,"And romantic" The pair continued their antics.

"I think it's the least we can do to help the Queen find his King."

~~~~~~~~0~0~0~0~0~0~~~~~~~~~

"A ball how exciting," Lili said smiling and talking softly. "Can we go Francis?"

"Very well! I accept this invitation!" Francis declared.

~~~~~~~~0~0~0~0~0~0~~~~~~~~~

"I accept this invitation." Ivan said earning a smile from Elizabeta who gave a hug to Roderich.

~~~~~~~~0~0~0~0~0~0~~~~~~~~~

"I accept this invitation." Ludwig grinned at Feliciano who bounced with excitement.

~~~~~~~~0~0~0~0~0~0~~~~~~~~~

A/N Hope you enjoyed that! This chapter is dedicated to LOVEme510 (on wattpad) Who has been very supportive of this story, Thank you so much. Again hope you enjoyed the next chapter will hopefully be out this Saturday til then have a great day!


	7. Promise You'll Have Fun

Arthur's POV

Lukas and I were sitting in one of the many rooms in the castle, I watched Lukas from the other side of the room fiddle with a needle and thread as he tried to repair a rip in a pair of pants. He looked so concentrated and stressed, he's been running around all week trying to make sure that everything is perfect for the masquerade.

"If you keep messing with those pants you won't have enough time to prepare yourself for the dance." Lukas looked at up at me then back down at the pants and with just as much determination continued to sew the pants replying- "I can finish these pants and still have plenty time to set up, clean and prepare myself."

"Lukas with all the work you're putting into this ball I want you to promise me that you will take a break and enjoy yourself during the dance." I smiled at him, getting him to finally put down the needle and thread.

"I will most likely not fine anybody suitable, besides this ball if for you to find someone. Not me, I work at the kingdom. I'm not here to have fun."

He continues knitting looking back down at the pants. "Lukas just because you work here doesnt mean you're a prisoner." I walk over to him and grab the pants from his hands forcefully but not rudely. "Your my friend, and I want you to have fun."

"Okay. I'll try."

"Good."

Alfred's POV

"Hey! Did you here about the new royals?" I say jumping on a bar stool on the other side of the bar that Matthias works at. "Yeah, everyone but the King. That happened a while ago Al, get with the times." He laughed. "Oh yeah that's right, they're having a ball to find the new king."

Matthias sighed, "Yeah you should have heard all the creeps here at the bar." He said wiping the counter. "What were they saying?" I say curiously.

"Stuff like 'Just wait til I have my go at the crown' and 'I've heard the Queen is quite the looker'" He said imitating a drunk slur. "All I'm saying is I hope the Queen has protection from people like that."

"Yeah you're right." I say leaning my elbow on the counter that Matthias just cleaned.

"You think she's nice?" Matthias looked at me weird, "I think the Queen is a guy, and I just hope he leads us better than the last queen. With the war just ending I don't think we can take another major war for a while." Matthias said pushing my elbow off the counter and cleaning the non-existing spot on the counter where my elbow was.

We sat in an awkward silence for a moment before I decided to say bye, "Well, I should be going. Hope you have fun at the ball tomorrow night."

Matthias looked shocked. "Are you not going?" I couldn't help but think 'Me, a markless, go to a royal ball? Ha.'

"No, I think it'll be better if I stay here. Some one's gotta keep an eye on the village anyway." I fake a smile. I would love to go to the ball, but the thought of a 'markless' like me going to the castle just makes no sense.

"Al, you really should go or at least consider it. What if your the next king and you miss your change?" I kind of laugh at the proposal.

"Me? A markless. As King, that's never happened before." I sigh quietly trying not to show disappointment.

"Just because it's never happened before doesn't mean it's impossible." Matthias smiled.

"Please say you'll go." I sighed this time noticeable.

"Okay. I'll try."

"Good."

A/N YAY Another chapter hope you enjoyed that, sorry it took so long to write I'm trying my best to keep updates constant but sometimes I get busy (or lazy). BUT I managed to finish this chapter soooo til next time Have a great day~


	8. The Ball (part 1)

Yao's POV

Arthur, Lukas and I stood in the middle of a grand ball room decorated from top to bottom in blue and gold. The band played a waltz as the room buzzed with laughter and talk.

The masquerade had gone very well so far, but Arthur hasn't found anyone that interest him. "I should go socialize, I guess. I'll be back soon." Arthur walked off being submerged in the crowd of people. "I should go check to make sure things are running smoothly." Lukas walked in the opposite direction of Arthur.

I look around the room aimlessly, and begin walking around watching the masked faces dance. I continue walking before looking down briefly running into something or someone.

"Aiyah!" I see a green mask on the floor, pick it up and dust it off before looking up at the king of clubs. "Your Highness! Uh... How are you enjoying the ball so far?" I look down at the floor trying not to stare at him, "It is very nice, Da. My castle is quite similar." He pauses for a moment before continuing, "I do not mean to be rude but do you mind taking the mask off?"

~~~~~~~~0~0~0~0~0~0~~~~~~~~~

Ivan's POV

I didn't ask him to take off the mask because I didn't know who it was, I asked him to take it off because I wanted to see his face... is that weird? Probably. But it's not often that I find someone who doesn't run away from me.

He takes the mask off almost dropping it in the process. I laugh slightly, "Oh right! My name is-" "Yao Wang, we met at the first meeting of the royals. I don't think I could ever forget such a beautiful person" I could see a slight blush spread across his face. "And may I add you look very cute in that outfit." I smile sweetly down at Yao who in return tries to hide a growing blush.

"Do you think you can give me a tour of your castle?" I look up admiring the architecture and bright colors of the current room only imagining how stunning the rest of the castle must be. "Of course. Follow me."

~~~~~~~~0~0~0~0~0~0~~~~~~~~~

A/N YAY FINALLY, RIGHT?! XD Sorry about the long wait, thanks for waiting, hopefully I will have another chapter up soon, til then Have a great day/week/month/year/life~

((P.s I don't edit this so sorry for any misspelling of auto corrected words))


End file.
